Recent advances in plant genetic engineering have enabled the engineering of plants having improved characteristics or traits, such as disease resistance, insect resistance, herbicide resistance, enhanced stability or shelf-life of the ultimate consumer product obtained from the plants and improvement of the nutritional quality of the edible portions of the plant. Thus, one or more desired genes from a source different than the plant, but engineered to impart different or improved characteristics or qualities, can be incorporated into the plant's genome. New gene(s) can then be expressed in the plant cell to exhibit the desired phenotype such as a new trait or characteristic.
The proper regulatory signals must be present and be in the proper location with respect to the gene in order to obtain expression of the newly inserted gene in the plant cell. These regulatory signals may include a promoter region, a 5′ non-translated leader sequence and a 3′ transcription termination/polyadenylation sequence.
A promoter is a DNA sequence that directs cellular machinery of a plant to produce RNA from the contiguous coding sequence downstream (3′) of the promoter. The promoter region influences the rate, developmental stage, and cell type in which the RNA transcript of the gene is made. The RNA transcript is processed to produce messenger RNA (mRNA) which serves as a template for translation of the RNA sequence into the amino acid sequence of the encoded polypeptide. The 5′ non-translated leader sequence is a region of the mRNA upstream of the protein coding region that may play a role in initiation and translation of the mRNA. The 3′ transcription termination/polyadenylation signal is a non-translated region downstream of the protein coding region that functions in the plant cells to cause termination of the RNA transcript and the addition of polyadenylate nucleotides to the 3′ end of the RNA.
Expression of heterologous DNA sequences in a plant host is dependent upon the presence of an operably linked promoter that is functional within the plant host. The type of promoter sequence chosen is based on when and where within the organism expression of the heterologous DNA is desired. Where expression in specific tissues or organs is desired, tissue-preferred promoters may be used. Where gene expression in response to a stimulus is desired, inducible promoters are the regulatory element of choice. In contrast, where continuous expression is desired throughout the cells of a plant, constitutive promoters are utilized.
An inducible promoter is a promoter that is capable of directly or indirectly activating transcription of one or more DNA sequences or genes in response to an inducer. In the absence of an inducer, the DNA sequences or genes will not be transcribed or will be transcribed at a level lower than in an induced state. The inducer can be a chemical agent, such as a metabolite, growth regulator, herbicide or phenolic compound, or a physiological stress directly imposed upon the plant such as cold, heat, salt, drought, or toxins. In the case of fighting plant pests, it is also desirable to have a promoter which is induced by plant pathogens, including plant insect pests, nematodes or disease agents such as a bacterium, virus or fungus. Contact with the pathogen will induce activation of transcription, such that a pathogen-fighting protein will be produced at a time when it will be effective in defending the plant. A pathogen-induced promoter may also be used to detect contact with a pathogen, for example by expression of a detectable marker, so that the need for application of pesticides can be assessed. A plant cell containing an inducible promoter may be exposed to an inducer by externally applying the inducer to the cell or plant such as by spraying, watering, heating, or by exposure to the operative pathogen.
A constitutive promoter is a promoter that directs expression of a gene throughout the various parts of a plant and continuously throughout plant development. Examples of some constitutive promoters that are widely used for inducing the expression of heterologous genes in transgenic plants include the nopaline synthase (NOS) gene promoter, from Agrobacterium tumefaciens (U.S. Pat. No. 5,034,322), the cauliflower mosaic virus (CaMv) 35S and 19S promoters (U.S. Pat. No. 5,352,605), those derived from any of the several actin genes, which are known to be expressed in most cells types (U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,068), and the ubiquitin promoter (Christensen et al. (1989) Plant Mol. Biol. 12:619-632 and Christensen et al. (1992) Plant Mol. Biol. 18:675-689), which is a gene product known to accumulate in many cell types.
Additional regulatory sequences upstream and/or downstream from the core promoter sequence may be included in expression constructs of transformation vectors to bring about varying levels of expression of heterologous nucleotide sequences in a transgenic plant. Genetically altering plants through the use of genetic engineering techniques to produce plants with useful traits thus requires the availability of a variety of promoters.
In order to maximize the commercial application of transgenic plant technology, it is important to direct the expression of the introduced DNA in a site-specific manner. For example, it is desirable to produce toxic defensive compounds in tissues subject to pathogen attack, but not in tissues that are to be harvested and eaten by consumers. By site-directing the synthesis or storage of desirable proteins or compounds, plants can be manipulated as factories, or production systems, for a tremendous variety of compounds with commercial utility. Cell-specific promoters provide the ability to direct the synthesis of compounds, spatially and temporally, to highly specialized tissues or organs, such as roots, leaves, vascular tissues, embryos, seeds, or flowers.
Alternatively, it might be desirable to inhibit expression of a native DNA sequence within a plant's tissues to achieve a desired phenotype. Such inhibition might be accomplished with transformation of the plant to comprise a tissue-preferred promoter operably linked to an antisense nucleotide sequence, such that expression of the antisense sequence produces an RNA transcript that interferes with translation of the mRNA of the native DNA sequence.
To date, the regulation of gene expression in plant roots has not been adequately studied despite the root's importance to plant development. To some degree this is attributable to a lack of readily available, root-specific biochemical functions whose genes may be cloned, studied, and manipulated. Several genes that are preferentially expressed in plant root tissues have been identified. See, for example, Takahashi et al. (1991) Plant J. 1:327-332; Takahashi et al. (1990) Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87:8013-8016; Hertig et al. (1991) Plant Mol Biol. 16:171-174; Xu et al. (1995) Plant Mol. Biol. 27:237-248; Capone et al. (1994) Plant Mol. Biol. 25:681-691; Masuda et al. (1999) Plant Cell Physiol. 40(11):1177-81; Luschnig et al. (1998) Genes Dev. 12(14):2175-87; Goddemeier et al. (1998) Plant Mol. Biol. 36(5):799-802; and Yamamoto et al. (1991) Plant Cell 3(4):371-82. Though root-specific promoters have been characterized in several types of plants, no root specific promoters from maize have been described in the literature.
Constitutive expression of some heterologous proteins, such as insecticides, leads to undesirable phenotypic and agronomic effects. Limiting expression of insecticidal proteins, for example, to the target tissues of insect feeding (root, in this case), allows the plant to devote more energy to normal growth rather than toward expression of the protein throughout the plant. Using root-preferred promoters, one can also limit expression of the protein in non-desirable portions of the plant. However, many of the root-preferred promoters that have been isolated do not direct the expression of sufficient amounts of transgene for efficacy in plants. Thus, the isolation and characterization of tissue-preferred, particularly root-preferred, promoters that can direct transcription of a sufficiently high level of a desired heterologous nucleotide sequence is needed.
Since the patterns of expression of one or more chimeric genes introduced into a plant are controlled using promoters, there is an ongoing interest in the isolation and identification of novel promoters which are capable of controlling expression of chimeric gene(s).